


Come Back And Haunt Me

by kingoftheweevils



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Death, Hurt, Ianto Can't Touch Jack, Isolation, M/M, post-coe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingoftheweevils/pseuds/kingoftheweevils
Summary: Post-CoEThe idea came from watching Ghost Whisperer with my mum.Basically, Ianto has died, but his spirit, his soul, has remained behind on earth, for he can't pass through the light if he hasn't made sure that Jack would be alright. That Jack wouldn't blame himself for Ianto's death. So he remained behind, watching over Jack.Making sure he's alright.Trying to let him know he's there.But he hasn't quite mastered touching things yet.So, years pass, Ianto's always there looking after Jack.And Jack doesn't even know.Ianto has, quite literally, become invisible to the man.Eventually, Ianto will be able to touch things, and Jack will walk into the kitchen and there will be a pot of freshly made coffee, exactly the way Ianto used to make it for him.aNYWAYS THAT'S MY IDEA.Rated it mature because of possible mentions of sex.No actual sex scenes though. How the fuck would that even work.Knowing Jack, he'd find a way~.C O U G H.Anyways, trigger warnings would be isolation and possible moments where Ianto will try to hurt himself once he can touch things again.Try and see if he can feel something other than this hollowness.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Come Back And Haunt Me

Ianto's perspective:

The first thing he had seen had been darkness.  
There had been nothing.  
Not even sound.  
It had been terrifying.  
Even if it hadn't lasted long at all.  
When he opened his eyes again, the first thing he could see was a man wearing a long coat.  
He knew him. Did he know him? He seemed familiar enough.  
Jake?  
Jay?  
No.. Jack.  
Yes. That was it.  
"Jack," the young man said, voice very Welsh.  
But it seemed off. At least, it seemed off to himself.  
It sounded.. it felt.. hollow, somehow.  
Like it was missing something.  
And the man hadn't seemed to hear him at all.  
"Jack, can you hear me? Sir?  
/Sir/," the Welshman had said, voice taking on a stern kind of tone.  
"Sir, are you oka–" He'd reached out.  
And his hand had gone right through the man.  
This had startled him, causing him to stumble as he lost his balance, tripping over his own feet as he fell.  
Through the man.  
And that's when he saw it.  
That's when he saw himself.  
Lying on the floor.  
Unmoving.  
"What the fuck." That was the first thing he could think of.  
The young teaboy crawled over to.. well, the young teaboy.  
"How can I be.. there?" He reached out a hand.  
Trying to touch the body.  
And once again he could see his hand going straight through.  
He felt almost like he was air.  
Just a breeze.  
That's what it felt like.  
Only he was the breeze.  
His eyes landed on the captain again.  
Looking down at his own hands.  
They seemed normal enough.  
And yet.. something seemed off about them.  
He got close to the man.  
Sinking down to his knees.  
And hugged him.  
Or pretended to hug, really.  
Face hovering near the captain's neck, as if buried there.  
Squeezing his eyes shut as he forced himself not to tear up.  
"I'm dead.. aren't I?" he mumbled, letting out a sigh before he forced himself to pull away.  
Looking at the captain's face.  
At his eyes.  
The eyes that didn't even seem to see him at all.  
A hand reached.  
Nearly touching Jack's cheek.  
And that's when the man looked up.  
His eyes, the Welshman noted, were red and overflowing with tears.  
How he wished his could wipe them away.  
For just a moment, Ianto's eyes lit up.  
Hope.  
Hope that the captain could see him.  
But then the eyes moved down again and the feeling was gone.  
Replaced with a feeling of insane isolation.  
One thing Ianto knew for certain though.  
He was going to stick around.  
Even though the captain couldn't see him.  
Couldn't hear him.  
Couldn't /feel/ him.  
Even though, Ianto couldn't touch him, being near Jack was what made him feel at home.  
It made him seen.  
Even if he technically wasn't.  
Even though he was dead.  
Even though he couldn't communicate.  
He was going to be there for him.  
As he had always been there for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought and what you think should be added to further chapters!  
> First chapter was very short because I legit cried while writing it.


End file.
